Catchy
by Jennifer Lusk
Summary: Shigure's household turns a bit chaotic when English songs get stuck in the resident's heads. Translations must be made. Lime in last chapter. HaruRu
1. Chapter 1

Catchy  
  
Inspiration: Point, what point? (Koishi dare fic)  
  
Standard disclaimer: They aren't mine!  
  
"Point, what point? It's just a song that is fun to sing. You should give it a try, Ha-san." Shigure grinned when Hatori sighed heavily. Shigure smirked and went in for the kill. This song always got stuck in his head. Might as well have fun with it.  
  
He began humming before singing in a beautiful tenor, "Ain't it good? Ain't it right? That you are with me, here tonight. Music playing, our bodies swaying in time. Touching you, so warm and tender. Lord I feel such a sweet surrender, beautiful as the dream that makes you mine. Rock me gently, rock me slowly, take it easy, don't you know that I have never been loved like this before."  
  
Hatori grumbled, "Those lyrics are completely inappropriate to be singing in front of impressionable teens."  
  
"Ah, but they are in English. Kyo and Yuki don't speak it. I don't think Tohru does either. The subject's never came up." Shigure giggled at his unintentional innuendo. "Neil Diamond has some racy songs to sound so mellow, ne?"  
  
Hatori pinched the bridge of his nose before grabbing a cigarette. He always smoked more with Shigure or Ayame around. He was about halfway down to the butt when Shigure burst out in song again.  
  
"Oh my darling, oh my baby, you've got the moves that drive me crazy, and on your face I see a trace of love. Come hold me close, don't let me go. I need you honey, I love you so. You were made for me by the stars above. Rock me gently, rock me slowly, take it easy, don't you know that I have never been loved like this before. Baby, baby, rock me gently, rock me slowly, take it easy, don't you know..." Shigure paused seeing Hatori stub out his cigarette. "Is something wrong, Ha-san?"  
  
Hatori just gave Shigure THE LOOK. It always worked. Shigure dropped the innocent act. "But Ha-san, it's stuck in my head."  
  
"Then get something else stuck in there." Hatori wanted to bite his tongue off when Shigure grinned perversely.  
  
"Is Ha-san volunteering?" Shigure waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Hatori finally caved and chuckled. Shigure sighed happily. "It took you long enough. Come over for dinner. You could use some relaxation. I'm sure one of Tohru-kun's meals wouldn't be amiss either, ne?"  
  
Hatori smiled and agreed softly. The hassenchi quickly turned off everything at his house and they left. (Random Rice Ball 'Hatori did the driving.') Hatori had turned up the driveway leading to Shigure's house when it happened. "Rock me gently, rock me slowly, take it easy don't you know." Hatori abruptly shut up and frowned at his cousin.  
  
"I told you it was catchy. Ha-san, please don't hurt me." Tears streamed down the inu's face as Hatori glared ferociously at him.  
  
Hatori turned his attention back to the road and parked as soon as he reached Shigure's house. Shigure leapt out of the car and ran inside before Hatori could catch him. Sighing, Hatori entered the foyer and removed his shoes. He placed them in the row with everyone else's.  
  
"Hatori-san, I didn't know you were coming." Tohru bowed slightly as she saw the doctor.  
  
"Shigure just invited me, Tohru-kun. It was rather sudden. I hope I'm not imposing."  
  
"Not at all. Quite the opposite. Yuki's garden has been very productive lately. We could use a little help eating it all." Tohru reassured him. "Can I get you anything, some tea, perhaps?"  
  
"Tea would be nice, thank you." Tohru quickly turned to leave. Hatori started to go into Shigure's study but the sound of humming drifted out of the kitchen stopping him in his tracks. It wasn't possible. He walked to the doorway and stopped. Tohru bustled around the kitchen humming the very song stuck in his head.  
  
Tohru turned as the teakettle began to whistle and quickly poured the water in the teapot. As she arranged the tray she began to sing the same lyrics dancing through the dragon's mind. "Ain't it good? Ain't it right? That you are with me, here tonight. Music playing, our bodies swaying in time. Touching you, so warm and tender..."  
  
Tohru looked up as Hatori cleared his throat entering the room. "I was just about to bring you the tea. Shigure's study, ne?"  
  
"Ano, Tohru I have a question to ask first." Hatori paused until he saw Tohru's nod to go ahead. "Do you know what the lyrics to that song are?" Tohru gave him a puzzled look. Hatori sighed then clarified. "Do you know the meaning of those English words?"  
  
Tohru's face cleared immediately with understanding. "Hai. Shigure-san told me." Hatori flinched internally. What had the dog said? He WOULD be the type to get his kicks out of teaching racy lyrics to an innocent. "Do you want me to tell you?" Tohru asked eagerly.  
  
"Hai. I would love to know what you were singing about." Hatori lied smoothly to discover the extent of the inu's lies before pummeling him.  
  
"It's about a couple slow dancing all night long. Isn't that a lovely idea?" Tohru beamed at him. Hatori almost choked. He didn't know whether to laugh or scream. The dog hadn't lied, much. It was a dance of sorts, but not one done in public.  
  
"Hai. Lovely idea.' Hatori echoed weakly. He picked up his tea tray and left to find a certain inu. Tohru's lovely voice began singing behind him as he left.  
  
He shoved the door to Shigure's study open with a loud * bang *. The inu jumped at the sound. He saw the tick starting in Hatori's cheek. 'Uh oh. What happened?' He didn't have long to wait.  
  
Hatori set the tea down on Shigure's desk, not bothering to move anything. "A song about a couple slow dancing all night?!?!?!? What the hell were you thinking, Shigure? What if she goes to school and starts singing in front of some of her English-speaking friends and teachers? You need to rectify this matter and soon or I'll be forced to do so."  
  
"Ha-san?" Shigure sputtered pointing behind the angry doctor.  
  
Hatori spun around to see Tohru standing in the doorway. "I heard a bang. What does the song mean? It must be bad to have upset you so much Hatori- san. Gomen nasai. I didn't know." Tohru bowed as she tried to apologize for something she had no responsibility in.  
  
"Tohru-kun, it's not your fault, HE should be the one apologizing to you." Hatori pointed to the inu's chair as he spoke. He turned his head to fuss more at Shigure, but the chair was empty. The sliding door leading to the porch was wide open. "He ran away." Hatori said blandly.  
  
"Yes, he did. Hatori-san?" Tohru paused as she felt the dragon give her his complete attention. "What are the lyrics saying, really? The music is lovely and it gets stuck in my head. It would be nice to know what's being said even if it's to know why I shouldn't sing it."  
  
Hatori felt his face doing something it hadn't done in years. He was blushing. How should he handle this? "You sing me a line and I'll translate. I only know the chorus."  
  
"Hai." Tohru began to sing the first lines, "Ain't it good? Ain't it right? That you are with me, here tonight. Music playing, our bodies swaying in time. Touching you, so warm and tender. Lord I feel such a sweet surrender, beautiful as the dream that makes you mine."  
  
Hatori slowly translated, feeling his face blush more with every innuendo and hidden meaning.  
  
"Next is the chorus. I believe you said you know it." Tohru prompted. Hatori was blushing, but she didn't understand what in the lyrics had him so embarrassed.  
  
Hatori quickly translated the chorus and his face achieved the deepest blush possible.  
  
Tohru quickly sang the next few lines, "Oh my darling, oh my baby, you've got the moves that drive me crazy, and on your face I see a trace of love. Come hold me close, don't let me go. I need you honey, I love you so. You were made for me by the stars above."  
  
Hatori began coughing. Tohru quickly poured him a cup of tea. The dragon slowly sipped it. He really did not want to translate the verse. Sighing he straightened and quickly told her what it meant before he lied to avoid the embarrassment. In for a penny.  
  
"It's the chorus again after that. It's repeated several times. Thank you Hatori-san. I'm still not sure with the exception of one line why it is so bad, but I trust your opinion." Tohru turned to leave. Hatori finished the rest of his tea. He needed a smoke, bad. He'd had several hentai thoughts as Tohru sang those lyrics. No wonder Shigure liked it so much.  
  
Hatori went out to the porch and lit a cigarette. He inhaled deeply, sucking in as much as he could. He slowly exhaled letting the smoke curl out of his nostrils. He jumped when Shigure poked him in the shoulder.  
  
"You really resemble your zodiac animal now." Shigure chuckled as he watched the last of the smoke rise out of Hatori's nostrils.  
  
"That was very wrong of you Shigure. Please tell me you haven't taught her any more of your racy English songs." Hatori placed a stern look on his face as he watched his playful cousin.  
  
"All right. I haven't taught her anymore." Hatori studied Shigure carefully but didn't see any of his signals that he was lying. Hatori nodded in satisfaction and took another drag off his cigarette.  
  
"I told her what the lyrics meant. You can't get your jollies that way anymore." Hatori waited and on cue, the water works started.  
  
"Ha-san is so mean! It was just a little song and mostly innocent at that!" Shigure's ability to turn on the waterworks at the drop of a hat never ceased to amaze the dragon. Today was no exception.  
  
Both turned as they heard Tohru's voice call out, "Dinner's ready!" Hatori stubbed out his cigarette and stood. He and Shigure entered the dining room. Yuki and Kyo were already seated. Tohru brought in the last of the dishes and settled in. The dragon and inu quickly took their seats.  
  
Hatori looked at the huge spread before him. She hadn't lied about the overabundance of food. Everyone dug in after saying thanks.  
  
"Ah, my little flower has outdone herself again!" Shigure rhapsodized as he patted his stomach. "I'm so full now I feel like I could burst." Everyone stood to go back to whatever they'd been doing previously.  
  
Hatori helped Tohru clear the dishes. He kept hearing small snatches of the song being hummed as they worked.  
  
After the third failed attempt to suppress the humming, Tohru sighed. "Hatori-san. How do you get a song that is stuck in your head out?"  
  
"Normally I wait it out, but in your case, I'd suggest you pick another song that gets stuck in your head and start to sing it. It should replace the current one." Hatori placed the last of the dirty dishes on the counter by the sink. "It always works for me."  
  
"Arigato, Hatori-san." Tohru began to run water to wash the dishes with. Hatori left to use the bathroom. On his way back he paused outside Shigure's study. He knocked gently and waited for a response. Hearing Shigure's call to enter, Hatori opened the sliding door and froze.  
  
What was the inu doing? "Shigure?"  
  
"Hai. I'll be through in a moment. I heard this is supposed to help settle a person's stomach after a large meal."  
  
Hatori looked on in fascinated horror as Shigure hung from a bar by his ankles. The inu's yukata was covering his upper body, but everything below the belt was hanging obscenely for everyone to see. "I'm leaving now." Hatori spun on his heel trying to rid himself of the image of his cousin's naked lower half doing a crude gravity induced imitation of an erection.  
  
He walked by the kitchen and froze in horror a second time. Tohru was singing another catchy English song. It was one of Haru's favorites. Hatori got to hear it way more than he liked since the ox insisted on playing it as loud as he could every day. He watched as Tohru's hips swung to the beat as she sang. He shook his head and left. There wasn't any way in hell he was going to translate THAT song.  
  
Tohru, oblivious to Hatori leaving continued to sing, "I love the way you look at me. I love the way you smack my ass. I love the dirty things you do. I have control over you."  
  
Owari 


	2. Chapter 2

Catchy  
  
Standard disclaimer: They aren't mine!  
  
AN: I didn't intend to make a second chapter, but I had so many favorable reviews (especially since I didn't think I'd get even one) that I decided to do one more chapter.  
  
Chapter 2: Kiss You All Over by Exile  
  
Yuki sighed and tried to finish his math homework. It wasn't that it was hard; it was just that the song that refused to get unstuck shot his concentration straight to hell. Yuki flung his pencil down in exasperation. Maybe if I sing the stupid song, it'll go away.  
  
Yuki stood and stretched as he began to hum before singing, "Gonna let you hold me. Gonna light your fire. Oh baby thinking about you, baby my one desire. Gonna wrap my arms around you hold you close to me. Oh baby want to taste your lips want to be your fantasy, yeah." Yuki walked out of his room and headed downstairs to get a glass of water, still singing.  
  
"Don't know what I'd do without you baby, don't know where I'd be. You're not just another lover though you're every thing to me. Every time I'm with you baby, I can't believe it's true. When you are laying in my arms and you do the things you do." Yuki entered the kitchen where Tohru was putting up the dry dishes. He nodded to her as he continued the song while he filled himself a glass of water. He stopped singing to swallow some of the cool liquid.  
  
He turned in surprise when Tohru picked up where he left off. "You can see it in my eyes, I can feel it in your touch you don't have to say a thing, just let me show you how much, I love you, I need you, yeah. I want to kiss you all over, and over again. I want to kiss you all over, till the night closes in, till the night closes in."  
  
Yuki quickly finished his water then joined her singing the last of the song. "Stay with me, lay with me, holding me, loving me, baby. Here with me, there with me, feeling you close to me, baby. So show me, show me every thing you do, cause baby no one does it quite like you do. I love you. I need you. Oh babe! I want to kiss you all over, and over again. I want to kiss you all over until the night closes in. Till the night closes in."  
  
They smiled at each other. Yuki left the kitchen to finish his homework, but stopped seeing Shigure doubled over in the hallway laughing so hard tears were running down his cheeks.  
  
Frowning, Yuki walked up, stopping just short of the inu. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I need to make a phone call." Shigure stumbled down the hall to the phone giggling like a mad man. He looked over his shoulder to see Yuki still watching him. He made a shooing motion as he picked up the phone and swiftly dialed a number.  
  
Yuki went just far enough up the steps to be unseen, but still hear. Something was up. Because of Shigure's antics in the hall, Yuki was fairly certain it regarded him and Tohru.  
  
"Aya? Guess what?!?!?!? Yuki and Tohru sang a duet in the kitchen just now! It was so hot! Too bad they haven't a clue what they sang." Shigure's voice turned from happy to sad as he spoke. There was a long pause in which Yuki assumed his brother was preaching his nonsense again.  
  
"Oh, it was one of my English songs that I use for inspiration." Yuki cringed. If the inu used it for inspiration, it had to be truly racy. Just what the hell had they been singing? He was brought out of his thoughts when Shigure began to speak again. "It was the one by Exile."  
  
Another pause occurred in the conversation as Shigure listened to Ayame. The inu gleefully replied, "Hai, that very one. I'm so glad you sent it to me. Well I must be off. Just wanted to tell you the good news." Yuki hurriedly crept up the steps and entered his room to avoid getting caught.  
  
Shigure smirked hearing the landing creak slightly. Yuki had been eavesdropping. Shigure giggled again. Just wait until he found out what exactly he and Tohru had sung with each other. Shigure pranced back into his study with a new idea for one of his books. Teenagers are so inspiring!  
  
Yuki sat at his desk, homework completely forgotten. He unconsciously tapped his fingers on the wood. Just what had they been singing? It was in English. He hadn't taken that class, yet. Who did he know that spoke English?  
  
Yuki ceased his mindless tapping as a name popped up in his head. Haru! Haru was ALWAYS playing English songs. He'd actually picked up the language from those songs. Deciding, Yuki raced down the steps and out of the house.  
  
It didn't take the nezumi long to reach the honke. He quickly made his way to Haru's house. Knocking on the door, he waited. The door slowly opened and there stood Haru looking stunned at having Yuki on his steps.  
  
"Haru, I need a favor." Yuki waited as the ox processed Yuki's request. The younger teen backed up a step and motioned for Yuki to come inside. They walked into the living room.  
  
"Yuki, what could I possibly do for you?" Haru asked a bit skeptically.  
  
"You understand English, right?" At Haru's nod, Yuki continued. "I need you to translate some lyrics for me." Haru smiled. This would be easy.  
  
Yuki began to sing the song, but stopped only a few lines in. Haru was laughing so hard he'd fallen off the couch. "What's so funny?" Yuki asked, dreading the answer. This was the second time he'd gotten this reaction.  
  
Wiping his eyes, Haru pulled himself back up on the furniture. "Why do you want to know that particular song, Yuki?" Haru countered.  
  
Yuki sighed and looked down. "Shigure's always playing it and it got stuck in my head. He overheard me and Tohru singing it then he called my brother." Looking up Yuki met Haru's steady gaze. "I want to know what we sang so I'll be prepared next time Ayame is around AND so it doesn't happen again."  
  
Haru nodded, all serious again. "I know the song. Come with me, I'll play my copy of it and translate while it plays." The two walked to Haru's room. Yuki sat on the bed as Haru rummaged through his extensive music collection. Finding the right tape he popped it in his player and quickly located the song. As soon as the music began Haru smirked and knelt in front of Yuki.  
  
When the lyrics began Haru began to sing. Yuki paled with each stanza. "Gonna let you hold me. Gonna light your fire. Oh baby thinking about you, baby my one desire. Gonna wrap my arms around you hold you close to me. Oh baby I want to taste your lips want to be your fantasy, yeah.  
  
Don't know what I'd do without you baby, don't know where I'd be. You're not just another lover though you're every thing to me. Every time I'm with you baby, I can't believe it's true. When you are laying in my arms and you do the things you do."  
  
Yuki's fists clenched when Haru began to sing the parts Tohru had sang. He absently noted Haru had an excellent singing voice.  
  
"You can see it in my eyes, I can feel it in your touch you don't have to say a thing, just let me show you how much, I love you, I need you, yeah. I want to kiss you all over, and over again. I want to kiss you all over, till the night closes in, till the night closes in.  
  
Stay with me, lay with me, holding me, loving me, baby. Here with me, there with me, feeling you close to me, baby. So show me, show me every thing you do, cause baby no one does it quite like you do. I love you. I need you. Oh babe!  
  
I want to kiss you all over, and over again. I want to kiss you all over until the night closes in. Till the night closes in. Till the night closes in. Till the night closes in. Till the night closes in."  
  
Yuki sat in frozen horror as Haru's voice trailed off on the last notes. Haru stood and turned off his tape player. He turned back to Yuki. The nezumi was still pale but he was beginning to move now that the shock was wearing off.  
  
Haru couldn't help smirking. So Yuki and Tohru sang a duet and were overheard by Shigure. He wished he could have been a fly on the wall for that one.  
  
"Arigato, Haru." Yuki slowly stood to leave.  
  
"I'll walk with you. You don't look so good right now, Yuki. It wouldn't do for you to collapse on the way home, now would it?" Haru smiled at Yuki's absentminded nod. He'd probably agree to anything right now he was so dazed.  
  
Haru wrapped his arms around one of Yuki's and they walked back to Shigure's. Once they reached their goal, Yuki walked straight up to his room. Haru sighed when Yuki left him downstairs. He heard the faint sounds of singing and followed them to the kitchen.  
  
Haru smirked from the doorway as he watched Tohru's hips swing in time to her singing. The song finally penetrated and Haru's eyes swung up from her rounded derriere to fall on the back of her head in stunned amazement.  
  
Haru quickly entered the room and grabbed Tohru earning a startled "eep" as he swung her to face him. Smiling, he spun them in time to the music as he picked up where she left off. Tohru finally relaxed and joined him in singing as they swung around the room.  
  
Both stopped hearing clapping from the doorway. Shigure stood there grinning like a dog locked in a closed butcher shop. "That was lovely, please don't stop because of me." Shigure flapped his hands at the two.  
  
Haru turned to face Tohru and raised a brow. He was game. Tohru blushed and pulled back. "I really need to finish dinner. Maybe after?"  
  
"Hai!" Haru said with a grin. He walked out casually wrapping an arm around his older cousin's shoulders. He pulled the unresisting inu down the hall to his study. After walking inside, Haru quickly shut the door and blocked it.  
  
Shigure's eyes widened at Haru's unusual behavior. What was the ox up to? Haru walked back up to the inu and wrapped his arm back around Shigure.  
  
"What's this I hear about you causing Yuki grief?" Shigure met the eyes of Black Haru and swallowed hard. He'd never been on the receiving end before.  
  
"It was just some harmless fun. I just told Aya of Yuki and Tohru having a duet. Nothing more." Shigure tried to placate his younger cousin. He really didn't like to fight.  
  
"It'd better not happen again. If I hear of anything like this again." Haru left the threat open-ended and unblocked the door. He smiled evilly before leaving and to go back to the kitchen.  
  
Shigure exhaled softly before grinning. If Haru was here, then Yuki must of have him translate. The inu chuckled with glee. So now the mouse KNEW what he's sang with Tohru! 'I wonder how he's taking it?' Shigure's gaze drifted upwards as if he could see through the walls and flooring.  
  
* Upstairs *  
  
Yuki sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He couldn't tell Tohru what they'd sang. It was too intimate. How could he keep her from singing that song again without translating it? Yuki sighed again. She had to be told. Maybe Haru? Yuki stood and drifted downstairs. He saw Haru walking out of Shigure's study and towards the kitchen.  
  
"PSSTTT" Yuki hissed. Haru turned around and grinned. Yuki was still too upset to recognize Haru's black mode was in full gear.  
  
"Ah, Yuki! You called?" Haru asked softly as he walked up. Since Yuki had hissed to get his attention, it was obvious he wanted to be quiet.  
  
"Hai." Yuki blushed and looked down. He completely missed the look Haru sent him. "Could you maybe translate the lyrics of that song for Tohru? I'd hate for her to get in trouble for singing it. I just can't bring myself to do it." Yuki sighed and ran a hand through his hair before looking up.  
  
"Sure. Anything for you, Yuki." Haru turned and entered the kitchen leaving a relieved Yuki in the hall. Sighing again Yuki went back upstairs to finish his forgotten homework. 


	3. Chapter 3

Catchy  
  
Standard disclaimer: They aren't mine!  
  
Chapter 3 The result of good intentions.  
  
Haru stood just barely inside the doorway watching Tohru work. He walked up and leaned on the counter behind her. He began to hum the music to "Kiss You All Over". Tohru flashed a smile over her shoulder as she continued to chop the vegetables. She began to sing the song. Haru refrained from rubbing his hands together in glee. This was TOO easy.  
  
Once she finished chopping and moved on to making rice balls, Haru pounced. He began to sing the lyrics again. Tohru sang along with him barely tensing when she felt his hands on her hips. They swayed to the music while she worked.  
  
Finishing singing the song a second time Haru leaned in as close as he dared. "Would you like to know what the words are?" Tohru spun around in his loose embrace to face him. Excitement just oozed off her. Haru grinned. She was like a kid in a candy shop. 'TOO easy' he thought again.  
  
"You know what the words mean?" Tohru bounced in her excitement, causing Haru's gaze to drift down, watching the delightful jiggle.  
  
"Hai." He said simply.  
  
"Please. Could you sing it, onegai? You have such a lovely voice." Tohru continued as she bounced some more.  
  
Haru chuckled watching her bounce. "Okay." He placed one arm on either side of her trapping her against the counter. He leaned his head closer to hers and began to sing. . "Gonna let you hold me. Gonna light your fire. Oh baby thinking about you, baby my one desire. Gonna wrap my arms around you hold you close to me. Oh baby I want to taste your lips want to be your fantasy, yeah."  
  
Tohru flushed and quit bouncing. 'Oh my! This one is racier than the other one!' Tohru thought. She flushed even more realizing she'd just sang these exact lyrics to Haru and before that. with Yuki! Did the nezumi know?  
  
"Don't know what I'd do without you baby, don't know where I'd be. You're not just another lover though you're every thing to me. Every time I'm with you baby, I can't believe it's true. When you are laying in my arms and you do the things you do."  
  
Tohru couldn't help herself. When he sang that last line a small 'eep' popped out of her mouth. Haru's warm breath washed over her face as he sang. His eyes held hers hostage. Tohru shivered from the combination of his heated gaze and the racy lyrics.  
  
"You can see it in my eyes, I can feel it in your touch you don't have to say a thing, just let me show you how much, I love you, I need you, yeah. I want to kiss you all over, and over again. I want to kiss you all over, till the night closes in, till the night closes in.  
  
Tohru closed her eyes in a vain effort to free herself of the warm cocoon Haru was spinning around them with his voice. The words were causing her to tingle in places she never had tingles before.  
  
Stay with me, lay with me, holding me, loving me, baby. Here with me, there with me, feeling you close to me, baby. So show me, show me every thing you do, cause baby no one does it quite like you do. I love you. I need you. Oh babe!  
  
Tohru gasped softly before a small moan slipped out of her parted lips. Haru's face dipped closer as he sang the last lines.  
  
I want to kiss you all over, and over again. I want to kiss you all over until the night closes in. Till the night closes in. Till the night closes in. Till the night closes in. Till the night closes in."  
  
Haru's lips sealed themselves over Tohru's. He swallowed her gentle moan as he pressed his lower body into hers while he captured her fluttering hands. Tohru gasped at his actions, her lips parting a bit more.  
  
Black Haru was never one to let an advantage slip by. Today was no exception. He swiftly delved into her mouth exploring the warm hidden recesses. Tohru moaned softly at the gentle intrusion.  
  
He slowly lowered her to the floor and they made love. (AN: If you want all the lemony details and are old enough to read them, go to Mediaminer.org. Same title, different penname, Sinnamonkat)  
  
"Ano, Tohru-kun. How did we get in this position?" White Haru asked softly. He turned white right at the end and was puzzled.  
  
Tohru looked at him with her eyes full of satiation. Her brow furrowed in puzzlement before it cleared. "You were black earlier, weren't you?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"You translated some lyrics for me and then we." Tohru motioned at their bodies, their legs were still tangled together.  
  
"Ah."  
  
Owari for real this time. 


End file.
